The Trengoswith
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Anna is transported to a world where she is forced to fight other humans, castles, and jar spirits to allow the creatures who order them to do so, known as Pokémon, gain fame.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trengoswith**

**Chapter One**

Anna was leaning on the balcony wqhen a stork flewup over the parapace, landed before her, and bowed. It unwrapped a cloth to reveal an egg, then held up a clipboard dfor Anna to check, hanmding her a piece of chalk with its talons.

Anna, a bit bemused by this, scribbled in a spiral her curious checkmark, having a flourish leading away from its back. Hen the sytork took off, leabvingf behinds the egg.

"This sure is curious," Anna said, examiinig it. She raised the egg to eye level, twosated it aboutm and took a step.

The egg shook rapidly, Then the shell cracked and a very strange bird appeared. It seemed to have ice for feathers, as though it had been made by Elsa.

"Snow-fitt!" the creature seemed to say. Anna watched it twist around her, when a hedgehog with a flower next its ear appeared. It shook the balcont ledge and Anna felt the ground tumble out from beneath her…she screamed, the palace was tilting, shefeared her dinnwer would go the wrong way…

And then a monster made of clouds blew its winds at her, she was being flipped about in thew arrow so much and only caught a glimpseof this nbeast, but was certain that's what she saw…

And then tumbling down a tree trunk that seemed to brise far above the ground…she saw cherries with facesj, possums and ferrets and some polar bear creature with an icicle coming out of its nose…

And a serpemt with giant red fangs…she dodged it…

Then she found herself on the ground in an awkward position. Untwisting her legs, she stood u and saw hewrsekf surriybsded by trees. How she had gfot there and what all those peculiar beasts were, she hadb't te knowledge of. The thing that astruck her the most was that she was far from home.

She was not one to be perturbed by this, though. She had to have come from some direction. And following it would lead her home.

Just when she had figured out the wat, as she surmised…for the adventure o falling down the tree seemed a little more the fruit of her active imagination than thee possibility of some being associated with the wind carrying her aloft for quite a distance…she started to traipse in the direction she surmised would take her b ack.

Then she was mesmerized by a pair of eyes. Red gleaming eyes, watching her from behind a cluster of bushes. Out leaped a very lean animal, whose ears she wanted to scratch it behind the ears, surmising that it would endear it to her., . She strode forward to do just that. When it made a noise.

_Chitter-chitter-chitter._

She was just coming forth to pat it on the head when she saw it take a stone about eighty millimeters in diameter and hurl it at her.

"Hey, I'm just being friendly. No need to get vicious."

The slim creature rean toward the stone that had fallen and stared at Anna with an eye that glinted, its red being almost blindimng/ Once more it tossed the stone. She held up her arms to protect herself and ramn off into the forest.

The creature was known as a Watchog by those familiar with its species. Ir gad a name which it ccould only be knownm by once it had been "seen" enough to be noticed in the sport most peculiar to that world. And the girl running away somehow caused him a great deal of frustration.

"Hey you! Pikilitch! Get om the human Basll!"

"Are you chasing that girl?" the Pachirisy asked.

"I need a pikilitch for the tournament in Vognim Sand, and she looks lik the perfect candidate."

"You'll have good luck cartching her,": said the Pachirisu. "Hoyfen the Solrock called her heare. She's really quite something."

"You mean that she was summoned? From another world?"

"The ancient oadt, actually. And if Hoyfen summoned her, she likely hjas some kind of power that sets her apart from most other humans."

"Lisyen to you makes me want her more," said the Watchog. "And I _will _catch her. With this hHuman Ball."

"?Go ahead and try," the Paxchirisu said, sniggering. Her blue tail electrocuted a branch. She leaped to the nearest tree and looked back at Watchog onxce, amirking before continuing onward.

"Filthy Pachirisu," the Watchog said. "But I will capture that girl in this Human Ball if I have to swim in a river of mustard and kiss the toes of Livy the Snivy."

"You're going to have to race for her, then," said an Abomasnow wearing a pink scarf.

"What, you think I'm afraid of you catching that top-notch young lady? I bet you don't even have A Human Ball."

"I do, too," the Abamasnow said, taking Watchog's prized possession. "She'll be right cozy in here, I'd say."

"Give that back to me!"

"A first-rate human being belongs to a stellar Pokemon. And I'm afraid that Watchog don't fit the Ducklet bill slippers, if you know what I mean."

Watchog bared its fangs and advanced toward Abomasnow. The latter raised its verdant arms and caused ice shards to zoom toward Watchog.

"That takes care of your speed," the Abomasnow said. "And if I see you again while I'm in the process of capturing that pikilitch, I will use my frosty breath to ensnare you. So be sure you don't slige in my way."

Watchog struggled to get up, but the ice shards held it in place, like the sticky web a Spinarak had trapped it in after it had obtained the very Huuman Ball that had just been snatched from his ownership…

**Author's Note: **Abomasnow uses the word "slige" to refer to a Watchog's movements, the way one would say a Seviper slithers or a Stantler prances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tre Trengoswith**

**Chapter Two**

Anna ducked as the monster raised its arms and winds if a wintry snow pummeled into her, reminding her of her asister, whom she wished to be near ast this very momemt.

A Pachirisy grinned down at Abamasbiw as the lattee raised the Human Ball he had to toss it at her.

"Aren't you supposed to weaken pikilitchews before you attempt tio capture them?"

"She is weakened. I just shot a full-fledged blizzard at her."

"Well, go on and try the Human Ball then. See if she goes inside it."

"Right. The Human Ball. These things sure have a wayt ogf hiding benjeath ,y sleet. But I will be a pikilitch champion, and ewvery Pokemon will know my name! Go, Human Ball! Confine that girl within your spherical rborders! Unleash the light!"

"Why do you chant like that when you toss Human Balls?"

"It somehow makes it more likely to catch her, you see."

Pachirusuy allowed her tail to swirel around as they watchedx the Human Bsll spin toward the girl it was intended to confine…

Anna saw the sphere spinning toward her

She started to run, when a wave of ice shot out at her. Itr caught her leg and she ciould not move.

Then the sphere spun toward her, struck her in the stomach, and caused her to turn angrily in thew direction of the Abomasnow, when the whole world shifted and she found herself in a round area, only a table and chair around.

"I caught a human girl, _the _human girl of my dreams! Nothing will stop me now!"

At that moment, a Watchog and an Abra appewared. The former snatched up the Human Ball, ignoring the Abomasnow's roars and embracing the Abra.

Just as it reached down to strangle Watchog, both it and Avra vanished.

"Abomasnow are easy to trick," Watchog said. Then the Human Bal shook, and the girl appeared. She looked with fright upon the Human Ball, shuddered, and began sprinting away.

"Hey! Why are you running, sweetie? I was hoping to use you!"

"Trouble with containing your pikilitch, asked a Fletchinder, who had flown near.

"I've got it under control./"

"Tell her to go back into the Human Ball, then" the Fletchinder said.

"Return, girl!"

A yellow light shot out of the silver ball. It missed completely. Watchog tried again and this time it hit her, but she did not go inside.

"That's strange. She wqas captured fair and square."

"I wonder…" said Fletchinder. "What if you called her by name? Most humans have names."

"So do most Pokemon."

"Yes, but Pokemon have to keep their names ssecret until they gain fame as pikiliych battlers or through another means. But humans…they introduce themselves by name when they meet others. Really ridiculous if you ask me. They're both clearly human…why should they be cognizant of each other's cognomen? But human beings are peculiar creatures, in behavior and elsewise."

"Where are we going to find another human?"

"In the village about two miles doistant, there is a laboratory full of Human Balls.

"Don't have time to go there! I've got to catch her now!"

"Well, you could use the Kaleidoscope I was carrying to Virizion. The Single Harpishorder."

"A Kaleidoscope? What good will that do?"

"If she is wearing anything with her name imprinted on it, the Kaleidoscope will reveal what it is, in Pokeletters."

"Anna," the Watchog said. "Her name is Anna."

"Glad you know that now. Call her name, holding the Human Ball in the direction she ran."

"Will the ray stratch that far?" asked the Watchog.

"If she is a burning girl, then I can use my flaming wings on the ball to cause the ray to stretch out further. Ice-girls require a Snowtrill, though. And they're supposed to be extinct."

"Wait a minute. I didn't tell you she had a power. How did you come to know this?"

"Retsub the Suicune said a girl of power was going to bew called forth from another world to fight for it in pikilitch battles. This girl is said to have disappeared before the on out, Anna!"within the area where she is known to have dropped. My cousin followed the Pachirisu, and saw her taunt the Abomasnow, when a Warchog snatched thwe Human Ball through which the girl had been caught. Said Watchog took an Abra out odf there. Well, I happened to see you arrive via Abra, and I added four and six to make ten. You are the Watchog, and you have a girl of either fire or ice in your possession. And even though she is running far, and quite a distance by now, if she is of the flame, I can use my wings to send the ray from that Hukman Ball far, to return her to its boundaries."

"Well, let's try it, then. I'm wondering myself whether she is of flame or frost."

"Hold the Human Ball in the direction she has gone, then I will cayuse thwe searing gale that will permit this to work."

"Return to me, Anna!" the Watchog called.

The Fletchinder formed a fire-shape in the air with her wings adjacent to the ball. The flames seemed top be absorbed into the ball, and the beam that shot out was more vibrant than the usual beam from pikilitch spheres.

After the beam had passed, Watchog looked delightedly at the ball and said, "Come on out, Anna!"

But no one emerged.

"Perhaps the direction wasn;t right," said the Fletchinder. "But I'm only going to give this one more try."

"I need her. You must hep as many times as is required."

"If she turns out to be ice-based…"

"She's got to be fire. I can feel it."

"The Fletchinder looked at him with a steady eye, then shot a star made of flames at the ball. "Anna, come to your trainer."

When the beam wended, Watchog hugged the ball close to him, as if fearing what would happen if he let it go.

"Don't call her out. She'll run away again."

"How am I supposed yo knowe whether the reay reeled her in or not?"

"Set the kalewidoscope to it And see if her name appears in Pokelettewrs when you do that. Then you'll know whether she is or not."

Watchog set the kcontraption to the ball but didnb;tcxatch what he was hoping to find. The Fletchinder tolds him to flip the device ro the other side, which the Watchog promptly did.

"She's in there," said the Watchog. "Now I'm just going to have to hope she stays in."

"A quick solution would be to let her go. She obviously doesn't want to be yours."

"I have her in my possession. And I will have her fight for me so I can gamwein fame.

"I think you should have chosen a pikilitch who would want to work by your side."

"She is the pikilitch I most desire. None other wil suffice."

"Well, if you're serious about that, I have another suggestion to make."

"If it has any bearing on the pikilitch I have selected, save it. Nothing will dissuade me from her."

"It's a way to keep her confined."

"I'm listening."

"Once you have captured her again, take her yo the Drifblim at thetop of that hill ovwer there. If she hexes the ball, you might find it more difficyult for your pikilitch to break free from her ball on her own."

"Thanks. I'll look into that," the Watchog said, before pursying the girl.

At the top of the hill, the Watchog saw the massive purple, blimpish, tebtacled creature Yhe yellow X that served as her mouth did little to encourage him. Her red eyes followd his movements creepily. He set the Human Ball before her, having taped the seal as haphazardly as he was wont to do.

"If you have come up that hill, you must be determined," the Drifblim said.

"It didn't seem so danferous."

"You must have missed trhe Fanged Flabebe, who has found a Fighting Stone. But you'll run into her going down."

"What's a Fighting Stone?"

"When you find out, you'll wish you hadn't. Now state your reason for coming."

"I need you to cast a hex on the Human Ball over there. It contains a pikilitch with a power that will not allow the ball to kep her bound. I'm afraid she'll get out and rubn away. So please hex your seal on her. I need her so I can become a Named."

"You only want her to aid you in garnering recognition ansd prestige?"

"What can you expect? Watchog don't rank high in the minds of most Pokemon. Maybe with this pikilitch, I have a chancr yo chamge that. Provided she doesn't escape."

"I do not aid riffraff. Perhaps Alastor the Honedge would put her to better use."

"Alastor had his day in the sun. It's my turn. Please, Drifblim. Have pity on me.":

"I'm nor loath to casting a hex, but I will onlt offer it oncxe to each individual Pokemon. Or more precisely, to a single representative of a Pokemon species. And you atrre not the first Watchog to demand I loasn my services. I denied the other Watchog her request. And unless you can abide by a stipulation I shall set forth, no hex wil be provided."

"Anything! I'm woefully desperate!"

"First, before I inform you of what you will be asked to do, I must ensure that you know fully what you are asking. Humans are not exactly the most powerful of pikilitches, either offensively or defensively. They can only do well against weather jinns if they are wearing specific clothing, and this must be set before a tournament commences. The Edifice cluster is certain to send any human who is not branded with gargantruan muscles to the hospital, and even those of the sturdiest build can fall flat if the edifice used against them ias a structure such as a tower or castle. They don't fare particularly well against the Toss'Em Magnerts, and Vehicles crush them, as do Spike Wheels and any of the Sudlight ilk…the blowtorchews and dynamite and plugsores. If the plugsore is holding a socket and makes contact with the human's vare skin, they can electrocute and even paralyze if a strong enough jolt emerges. Pikilitches are not likee Pokemon. Full Restores might get them working again, but you would hjave to defeat Zarnos the Meganium, Thyruch the Feraligatr, or Ventil the Swampert to obtain them. In order to reach any of these illustrious pillitch battlers, you will have to traverse through the Tunnel of Gourgheist. Let me ensurew you trhat Gourgheist is not a Pokemon you want to cross. Hey will Make your life a living nightmare. And you wish to risk all thias for a human pikilitch? It would make more sensae to use a refrigerator or a drawbridge. Get a Bee Volcano and many of the bigger opponents will quake in fear a bd you can melt edifices with tephra and lava spewed out, and plugsores will be frightened of putting a socket anywhere near your pikil;itch. You will not have to worry about weather jinns ands clothing. A Bee Volcano can adapt to most weathers, provided you gasyher enough pollen. But a human? It is foolishness. I wish you would think carefylly about your answer. Because I will only offer my hex once, and whether I have given it, you will not have a second opportunity to receive it."

Watchog pondered for a long moment, before saying, "I'm absolutewly sure. The girl contained within that Human Ball is the pikilitch I habvve chosen. She is the only rightful pikilitch in all of exitistence as I climb up the ladder to the Championship

Hoiw will you deal woirh her weaknesses?"

"We'll overcome them with fortitudem and heart. Because she is min e, and I know that together, we will be victyorious!Q"

"Then I will cast the hex biw."

Drifblim glowed purple, which was saying something, as most of her body was purple in the first place. She sent out a wave of maroon blasts at the HumABN Ball. A sign the Watchog had seen before, an oval with a stem going down, burned on the ball for a moment. Then a star burning white appeared. Drifblim demanded that he touch it.

"My pikilitch!" Watchog exclaimed. But as his digirs came in contact wqith the Human Ball, he reeled back from the burn it had caused.

"Why'd you tell me to touch it?"

"To srve as faur warning. The Pokeball has been hit with Will-O-Wisp as well as Hex. It is to ensure you know what you have promised in asking me to aid you."

"Oh yeah? And what have I promised? ?You haven't told me yet what you wish."

"Your agreement in seeking my aid, is that you will date thirteen female Pokemon, all of whom I will pick for you. I will Have a Roggenrola follow you around, ensure that you attend the dates when they are set up. If you do not show yoiurself in tikme, youthe Human Ball there will burn white-hot. And you won't find it pleasant, I assure you."

"You want me to go on dates? Really? That doesn't seem like a req uirement such fabulous Pokemon as yourself would make."

"Obe of your dates wil be a Drifloon, daughter of my sister. Another wil be a Sliggoo. I will not tell you the species of the other eleven. I think you cab wager from the two I told you, that this may bortr be a pleasant task."

"Er, no offense, but Waychog and Ghost-types don't exactly make the nest romance ccompanions. Ditto Dragon types."

"If youqwish fr me to remnmove the hewx, I will. It's only a matter of a one-two punch."

"No,, no, that's not necessary. I'll attend all the dates you reqyest of me. Just don't touch my precious Anna."

"You named your pikilitch?": the Drifblim asked, her eyes growing wide.

"It was written on a locket she wears."

"You know, if you actually take the time to learn her name And use it…you might just be a worthwhile pikilitch battler after all."

"So I don't have to go on the dates?"

"No. You must go on them. And I'll add a Speatrrow to the mix, so you'll have to daate fourteen."

"Oh come on. Not Spearow, Any other species than that."

"Fine. Your fourteenth will be aa Vigoroth. Now go, now."

"Er, Vigoroth aren't exactly my er, amigas."ate who I say or I'll remove that hex!":

'Sorr-ee," the Watchog said. "Well, I'd best be on my way."

"See that you are."

Watchog picked up the Human Ball and dashed off, glad that it wasn't burning his fingers anymore.

On his way down the hill he saw a Flabebe in a cherise-colored flowed who held jup a stone larger than itself. Watchog f\elt pain emerge from this stone, as if he were being stomped, on, punched, and kicked in the gut simultaneiysly. He only got through by continuoing to ryyn dsown, fast as he could.

Watchog

Several hours later, a green hand reached around a Tree, and seeing Derifblim, rushed forth in rage. "I'm looking for a Watchog. Have you seen him?"

"I saw a Raticate here about forty-five minutes ago."

"I asked about Watchog. I wish to know about him. Not some washed-up Raticate."

"Well, you'll have to go back down and battle the Flabebe with a Fighting Stone there, if you wish to know the Watchog's whereabouts."

"So you _do _know of the Watchog I seek! I'll strangle you with Ice Grip ifd you don't tell me where exactly I can find him."

"I can tell you of something you'll want far more than to locate that Watchog," said the Drifblim."

"I must find him! He took something that belonged to me. I want it back."

"If you mean a certain Human Ball with a pikilitch in ir of sauperb power, I suggest you find another pikilitch."

"I want her! She is power, and with her by my side, everyone will hear of Roxotas the Abomasnow, for becoming Champion with a human pikilitch."

"I have coached the Watchog on the frailty of human pikilitches. Why do you two insist on her so badly?"

"As soon as I saw ger, I knew I had hit upon gold. There's somethong about her which I can't quite put my leaf-digit on. But I know she's got unquestioned potential, if only I can be allowed to stretch it forth. However, I've gotr to use her in the early tournament. If

"You know, you can hunt for another pikilitch."

"I must use her! Do my eyes have to bleed before anyone gets it?"

"Perhaps it would be of some interest of you to know that it might just be possible to becoming a pikilitch champion with a different human pikilitch."

"She's the only one who would make it worthwhile."

"I think you might change your mind when you hear the most importabr thing I figured out from placing a hex on the Human Ball to keep her ensnared," said the Drifblim. "She has a sister."

"Wouldn't matter, unless this other girl had a strength to match hewr own."

"You'll have to ask Thasmoor the Lunatone, who is the one who can summon her."

"If that is your advie to me, to use a pikilitch other than the one I had my heart set on, I say nay."

With that, the Abasnow traipseddown the hill. Son it was heard to be scuffling with the Flabebe and her Fighting Gym. The scream satisfied Drifblim a bit. "He'll be back," she said. "And he'll want to know more about Elsa."

She let the breeze rush through the red pluminker at the end of her tentacles. What fun it was to play a role in these Pokemon attempting to gain recognition for their species.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trengoswith**

**Chapter Three**

A Butteerfree and a Corphis were in a pikilitch match on the screen.

"Go, Hans," the Butterfree said. She was pink. Watchog had never seen a pink Butterfree before.

A male human emerged from the Human Ball she tossed. He was fairl lean abnd looked a bit menacing. Perhaos conniving was the proper word. Though someone who inhabited a Human Ball couldn't be that conniving.

Corphsh smashed at its sphere witgh iuts pinches. Out of it emerged a creature with two beady eyes that was a set of wires covered in rubber. This was a plugvore, as Watchog knew. He had been studying that species of pikilitch before he fell across the Human Ball that now contained Anna…

"The human and plgvore will battle until one of them can fight no more!" said a Galvantula, who served as referee. It waved a flag. And then the plugvore zoomed toward the human.

It stuck itsa socket in Hans' mouth then began channeling an electric current. It would be over in an instant. Humans didn't last long from electric shocks, and this plugvore could easily send out a 441-watt surge…..

Just when it was about to reach him, however, Hans extricated a knife from his sheath. He cur ar rhe plugvore very rapidly…he was wearing Zoom Skates, as Watchog saw. And the plugvore was bleeding mucus in a moment.. It lay on the ground, its own eltric current flashing, but too dfar from Hans to zap him.

"The plugvore is deemed no longer in condition to battle! The victory goes to Butterfree, and her pikilitch!"

"Hey, that's not fair. Using Zoom Skates," Corphis said.

"Your plugvore was holding a socket. Sems perfectly just to me."

":There's got to be a way to get around Zoom Skates."

"If you ever figure out how before we battle again, good luck to that. I must go prepare for the next match, though."

"A Diggersby is your opponent after this," said the Galvantula.

The referee was a Cloyster, who leered in Butterfree's direction as she alighted downward in the moment leading up to the match which would determine who would represent Tilwater in the chance to enter the Grand Ferrol, a steeping-stone tin the Rueda Circuit, a ladder which the highest rungs could allow someone to challenge the pikilitch champion…if they ever reached that far.

The grin that arose from the Diggersby's mouth was quite unnerving. Butterfrree appeared quite ready to take on this cxhallenge. Watchog only hoped that those who saw him when he started rising up the ranks with Anna at his side, would see him as bearing the strength to face whatevercame his way.

Cloyster tapped a glass of pink lemonade with a straw before he began speaking.

"This will be a two-on-two pikilitch match. The pikilitch out can be switched for the other, but once you have chosen your second pikilitch, you can only use that one and your first, should neither of them be fainted at that point."

"Hans, I select you!" the Butterfree said, letting a Human Ball tumble to the ground.

"I choose as my first pikilitch, a giant ball of twine!"

"Let the match…commence!" Cloyster exclaimed.

Hans ran toward the ball of twine, only pulling out a pair of gardening shears when he was near enough to it, having ducked to avoid some strands of the ball of twine that had come to sting him.

"Shears. Oldest truco en el libro. I'm not letting you cut down my pikilitch! Twine, come back!" The Diggersby held up a green sphere with its prehensile ears, out of which a blue light emerged to absorb the ball of twine into it. "You may have evaded that but this will be strong enough to take out your pikilitch."

A two-story building appeared, complete with shingles, a slant roof, windows, and an attic. Ornaments shot out of one of its windows, slamming into Hans stomach.

"No human can take thc entry damage from having a house switched in on them,"

"He's still on the field, standing," Butterfree said.

"He won't be once my pikilitch gets through with him. House, punce!"

Hans raised his hands, seeming to be convinced he could shatter the house with his gloved fists. It squahed him flat, however, causing Butterfree to groan before descending to pick up the Human BBall she had sent him out of.

"Hans, return!"

An orange light sprung from the Human Ball Butterfree clutched in her hands, taking the man with red sideburns within. She flittered down, placed the sphere mnext to a rock and lifted another with her hands, rising into the air. "Go, Lyndsay!"

A girl with long blond hair appeared. She stood on one leg, winking at all around her.

"I just knocked out your first human with my invincible house here, and you send out another? What are you playing at?"

"I only use human pikilitches," said the Butterfree. "They actually have hearts an d feelings. You can see this best when a human is facing another human in battle. Thwey are reluctant to fight, and only do so if their possessor commands them to. When a house is pitted against another edifice, they just carry on attacking one another, without any hesitation. Same with plugvores and other pikilitches."

"Well, this will be Spinarak cake," the Diggersby said. "House, do your thing and senmd hewr to the hospital."

The house took a movement back before spiraling into the air. Rather than come down on Lyndsay, it fell onto a spot recently vacated by her…and a second leap yielded a similar result.

"How is she evading the house?"

"Zoom Skates," the Buutterfree said.

"Now, Lynsay, leap on the house's windowsill and clamber up it. Then use Crush Heel!"

"My house isn't going to let you get away with that trick."

"It looks like it's going to work."

"Shake her off with rowboat powerhose!"

The house shook a bit but it wasn't enough to cause Lyndsay to fall, for she held onto the windowsill well, her skates tucked under her arm. Then she pulled herself on top of the roof, put her skates back on, wobbled a little and appeared to be close to plummeting, when she caught hewrself and leaped upward, her body becoming gargantuan, the skates glowing. In a moment a sixty-foot-tall girl stepped down on the ten-foot-tall house, its debris flying everywhere, a Wormadam presemt having to emit a protective shield to keep it from flying at the Pokemon in the vicinity.

"House pikilitches are sometimes a burden," the Diggersby said. "When they have to be rewbuilt every time something demolishes them. I trained that house well, too. Only it couldn't deal with the Zoom Skates. Why couldn't it shake your pikilitch off, though?"

"I can answer that," the Cloyster said. "You didn't put the turbo boost on the house before sending it into battle, yet you called out a tyurbo command. For future reference, make sure your pikilitches are actually equipped with or are holding an item you instruct them to use."

Lyndsay was now at her former size. She had skated over to Biutterfree, setting the Zoom Skates down. Then she dashed forward to face her new opponent, courage etched on her face.

"I suppose I'll just have to use the ball of twine after all."

The ball of twine wrapped around Lyndsay's legs and she fell supine on the ground. Then it slammed into her and unraveled to reveal that an anvil had been hidden in its depths.

"An anvil? Why didn't you use that trick against Hans?"

"Hans was a cinch to deal with," Diggersby said. "But Zoom Skates? If I had my way, that would be banned as an item. Humans shouldn't outrun houses."

"Human pikilltches need some way to make up for their susceptibility to the doings of other pikilitches."

The emcee, a Furfrou with a predilection for having different trims each year, now having a pharaoh cut, leaped off the stage.

"Congratulations to the victor!" he said, shaking his head.

"I, Rensoc the Diggersby, will be the pikilitch champion supreme! This is my third cleared tournament on my way to that all-star victory."

A plethora of Volbeat and Illumise descemded upon him. "You're under arrest."

"What? I just stated my name."

"Until you have gone through thirty-three tournaments, or defeated the national champ in a pikilitch match, you are not permitted to state your name publicly. And thus you have committed a crime."

"I'll pummel you with my ears," the Diggersby said.

He began punching them, but the Illumise sent waves that caused his head to roll.

He leaped backward just as an Illumise zommed forward to punch him in the gut. AA Hitmonchan ran forward, stuck his foot out, and Diggersby slipped, soon be surrounded by the bug Pokemon who were in charge of keeping lawbreakers from getting their goals carried out.

"Would you look at that. A kicking Hitmonchan," said the Farfetch'd who served as newscaster into his leek, which he seemed to be convinced was a microphone. "What's next, a Hitmonlee that thinks it can punch? Well, anyhow, let's turn our attention to Yikzia the Furfrou."

"Watch it, Alstommer. Pokemon aren't oermirted to have their names known unless they've reached Fire Level in the Supra Grand Tournament."

"And so you have. Which is why I use your name, Yikzia."

"Beingf knocked out in the Water round wasn't fun, though. Hey Butterfree. Over here. I've been asked to request something of you."

The Pokemon was loading her pikilitches onto gurneys She seemed concerned about them in a way that was more gut-wrenching to see than other Pokemon with their pikilitches. Furfrou gave her a moment before speaking, as some Audino pushed the gurneys holding Hans and Lyndsay.

"Butterfree, as Diggersby is in prison, it seems only fitting you should be permitted to take his place in the Rueda Circuit."

"I'm not sure I should."

"Come on. Someone's got to represent Tilwater."

"I'll do my best, to give our area a name then. But I'll do it only with human pikilitches. Because I believe in that species' potential, to pull through whatever obstacles stand in their path."

_I do, too, _Watchog thought. _I believe in Anna. We'll go far, crush the Fire League, trounce the Water Nivel, and be champions together. Anna, my precious pikilitch. If I could sendd you out without you looking at me as though you were frightened of me, I would. Perhaps after a few battles., our bond will form. But nothing will stop us, Anna. Nothing at all._


End file.
